


A New Little Logan

by lorel_ren (Hayeslo679)



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Baby, Bar, F/M, Not What It Looks Like, Pregnancy, Shopping, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worlds Best Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayeslo679/pseuds/lorel_ren
Summary: Clyde Logan finds a positive pregnancy test in his bathroom, is he ready to be a father?Loosely based on a prompt from twitter





	A New Little Logan

Clyde sighed heavily as he got out of his truck - there had been a brawl at the bar that night and he was exhausted. He entered his house quietly, knowing his girlfriend would be asleep. He smiled as he saw her draped over their couch, a rom-com forgotten on the television. He shook his head lightly, chuckling as he lifted her off the couch and took her into their bedroom, tucking her in. He kissed her on the temple, gently, before walking to the bathroom, turning on the shower and beginning to strip off his clothes. He peripherally caught sight of a bright pink box, drawing his attention to the bathroom trash can. 

“What the hell?” he picked up the box, an object rattling inside. He read the label, his face paling immediately as he realized it was a pregnancy test. His hand shook as he opened the box, pulling out the used test to see a bright blue plus sign staring back at him. 

“Holy shit!” He dropped the box back in the trash, bracing himself against the sink. How was he going to be a father? The only kid he knew was Sadie, and he'd been overseas when she was a baby. 

He swallowed, trying to ignore the racing in his mind as he showered and put on a pair of shorts, curling up against Rey and making an attempt to get some sleep. 

The next morning he woke up to the smell of bacon charring and eggs frying, bringing a smile to his face. 

“Good morning handsome,” Rey’s hips swayed as she hummed along to the radio, clad in his old tee shirt. 

“Mornin’ Darlin,” Clyde’s voice was gravelly, prompting a kiss to be placed on his lips. “Smells amazing.” He smirked, sitting down at their small dining room table. His discovery from the previous night was brought back to his mind then, a lump forming in his throat. 

“Bacon's just how you like it.” She smiled, placing plates down in front of both of them as she sat across from him. “Mellie and I are going into the city later, she needs some new clothes.” 

He nodded, beginning to eat his breakfast. He looked Rey over carefully, trying to find any indication that her figure or demeanor had changed. Had he missed something?

“What’s wrong Clyde?” she laid her hand over his, stopping him and making him look at her. 

“Nothing,” he swallowed the bite, “Go have fun, spend what you need to.” 

Rey eyed him carefully, not believing him for a moment. “Ok?” She raised an eyebrow, before getting up to wash the dishes. 

“I’m going to find Jimmy.” he stood up, kissing her head gently and went to change his clothes. 

\---

“He was acting so weird this morning,” Rey glanced at Mellie, leaning against a clothing rack as the youngest Logan looked through the maternity clothing. “Like he was hiding something.”

“He gets like that sometimes, he’ll be alright.” Mellie shrugged, holding up a top to her chest for Rey’s approval. At Rey’s nod she tossed it in the buggy, moving on to the baby clothes. “I just need to figure out how to tell Joe and the boys.”

“We could get them all shirts, ‘World’s Best Dad’ and ‘World’s Best Uncle’” Rey suggested, shrugging as she held up a pair of tiny denim overalls. 

Mellie squealed and nodded, grabbing the overalls and tossing them in the buggy as well, “Yes! That is the best idea!” 

\---

“Jimmy I don’t know how to be a father,” Clyde sat on the porch with his head in his hands. “What am I gonna do with a baby?!” 

“Clyde yer gonna be fine. You really think I was ready to be a father?” Jimmy laughed, handing his brother a beer. “Look how Sadie turned out.” 

“Maybe so, but still,” Clyde looked up at his brother “I’m gonna have to find a new house, a new truck! I don’t have room for a kid.” 

“Hold on,” Jimmy raised his phone to his ear, answering the incoming call. “Yep, we can be there, Yes Mellie, Ok, Bye,” he shook his head, leaning against the porch railing “We’re all meeting at the bar tonight, some kind of celebration.”

\---

Four vehicles pulled into the parking lot outside of the Duck Tape, the group getting out and heading inside. Mellie buzzed excitedly, three gift bags in her hand. “Thank you guys for coming,” she sat the bags down on the bar, grinning as Joe placed a kiss on her cheek. Clyde stepped behind the bar, gathering the usual drinks for everyone. 

“Can I get one of your famous Martinis?” Rey grinned, leaning against the bar and asking for a kiss. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea darlin’” Clyde murmured, his eyes flashing to her abdomen. 

“Ok?” Rey raised an eyebrow, not quite catching his eye line. 

“Ok, I think it’s time for presents!” Mellie rechecked the tags and handed them out, smiling excitedly and wrapping an arm around Rey. 

“Mellie what’s going on?” Joe looked her over, sitting down on a bar stool. 

“Just  _ wait _ ,” Mellie scolded, practically shaking with excitement, “Go on now, you can open them.”

Jimmy, Clyde, and Joe slowly pulled the tissue paper out of the bags, letting it fall to the floor before finding the shirts inside. Jimmy was the first to read and comprehend, covering his mouth before moving to hug his sister. Joe almost fainted as he read the message on his shirt, Rey catching him just in time. 

“Wait, Rey, so  _ you _ aren’t pregnant?” Clyde tossed the shirt aside, pulling her to his side. 

“What? No!” Rey laughed, her hands against his chest. 

“But the test in the bathroom…” he tilted his head, swallowing. 

“Was Mellie’s, she took it at the house and I guess I forgot to take out the trash.” Rey wrapped her arms around him, feeling just how hard his heart was pounding.

“Lord!” Clyde leaned against the bar, closing his eyes. “I was scared half to death!” 

“I’m so sorry.” Rey pulled him closer to her. “I should’ve been more careful.”

“What’s wrong?” Mellie looked at her brother, sensing his distress. 

“He found the test in the bathroom and thought it was mine.” Rey looked at her, a small smile on her lips. 

“Well then y'all will have to get on the ball.” Joe smirked heavily, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. 

Clyde paled slightly, his eyes meeting Rey’s. “I don’t know…” he murmured.

“Oh come on! How fun would it be? Our little chitlins growing up together!” Mellie clapped her hands excitedly. “And Sadie would have two little cousins to play with!”

“I don’t think it's such a bad idea.” Rey pressed into him, trapping him against the bar. 

“Oh really?” Clyde wrapped his arms around her. 

“Yeah,” she rested her chin against his chest, looking up at him. “Besides, we get to have fun trying.” Rey giggled, rolling up on her tiptoes and kissing his lips. 

“Bye Mellie.” Clyde stooped down, grabbing Rey’s hips and tossing her over his shoulder. “Happy to be an uncle, goin’ to work on bein’ a daddy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it wasn't the ending y'all were expecting. Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment and message me!


End file.
